


let me help you

by galaxypassword



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxypassword/pseuds/galaxypassword
Summary: “All the other ones were full, you don’t mind sharing do you?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	let me help you

Jongin’s halfway through shampooing his hair when the shower curtain sharply slips open behind him. He spins around in surprise and slight horror—come on, there’s obviously someone in here—to find no other than Lee Taemin standing in the doorway.

“All the other ones were full, you don’t mind sharing do you?”

Lee Taemin is Jongin’s new friend. They met a few weeks ago at one of Chanyeol’s parties, a friend of a friend of a friend who was doing the same dance course as Jongin. They’d become pretty close pretty quickly, apparently close enough that they can shower together.

“Oh.. yeah that’s fine.”

“Great.” Taemin smiles, stepping further into the little cubicle and reaching around Jongin to grab the shampoo bottle.

They're chest to chest, so close Jongin can feel the heat of his body on his own, and if it weren’t for the blindingly innocent smile gracing Taemin's lips, Jongin might get ideas about Taemin's true intentions. 

“Come on, let me do your hair.” Taemin says, squeezing a considerable amount of shampoo into his hands.

“Oh, actually-“ but Taemin's fingers are already combing through his hair, massaging his scalp in a way that has Jongin’s whole body tingling. He feels his eyes slip closed and his lips part in a moment of bliss.

He’s not sure what it is, probably a combination of Taemin’s fingers pulling gently at his hair, his warm breath hitting Jongin’s collarbone, and the slight humiliation of the whole situation, but all of a sudden he can feel the blood in his body running south. Fuck.

_Now is not the time,_ Jongin thinks, _so not the time._

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Taemin asks. “Sometimes you just need a little bit of help.”

“Mmmh.” Jongin hums, praying to all the gods above that Taemin hasn’t noticed his... excitement.

“Jongin.” Taemin says. “Look at me.”

Fuck. Jongin peeks open his eyes and _fuck_ , Taemin definitely knows. There’s no way he can’t feel how hard Jongin is, what with them being so close that their breath is mingling.

He opens his mouth but no words come out.

“Jongin-ah.” Taemin’s eyes are piercing, “I can help. Let me help you.”

Jongin feels like he’s in a daze. “You can-what?”

Taemin drags his knee up the inside of Jongin’s thigh and, oh, that’s definitely not just a friendly touch. 

He brings his lips up to Jongin’s ear.

“Will you let me help you?” he whispers. 

Jongin nods shakily.

“I can’t hear you.”

”Y-yes. _Please_.” He chokes out.

“There’s a good boy.” 

He leans backwards, staring Jongin deep in the eye, before moving in and softly pressing his lips to his. It’s nothing more than chaste, but when he leans in for a second time there’s a sense of neediness—it’s wet and dirty and loud and has Jongin moaning into Taemin’s mouth, and when they finally pull away there’s a thick trail of saliva joining their lips together.

Moments later his lips attach to Jongin’s jawline, kissing across his neck, and oh—that’s gonna leave a mark. He licks and bites his way down Jongin’s chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking it softly whilst rolling the other between his fingers. 

Jongin lets out a moan, shuddering and arching his back. 

It’s so good, so much better than when it’s just Jongin and his laptop and whatever porn he can find before it gets too late.

“Jongin-ah,” Taemin says, sinking to his knees, “just relax.”

_It’s all well and good you saying that_ , Jongin thinks, trying to take his mind off the feeling of Taemin’s fingertips on his hips, _but it’s not as easy as you make it out to be._

He mouths around Jongin’s crotch, sucking bruises into one of his thighs and licking a warm stripe up the other.

The fingers of Taemin’s left hand wrap around the base of his cock, gently stroking it full. Jongin feels hot all over.

Taemin’s tongue darts out, pressing into the slit and Jongin’s knees go weak. He has to slam his hand into the tiles beside him in a sorry attempt to keep himself upright. He hadn’t realised how fucking touch starved he was until now.

Taemin closes his lips around his cock, and the sensation causes Jongin to involuntarily thrust deep into Taemin's mouth. 

“Fuck, are you okay?”

Taemin just moans, his voice muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“ _So good_.” 

The vibrations from his voice do wonders for Jongin and he bites his lip to avoid throwing out another embarrassing sound.

Taemin’s head starts to bob as he sucks hard along Jongin’s length, lewd noises echoing throughout the room and _fuck_ , they haven’t exactly been quiet about it have they.

Faced with this much pleasure, Jongin can't find himself to care as another _loud_ moan is ripped from his throat.

It's a few moments later that Taemin speaks up again. 

“Jongin-ah,” he says, but it comes out more like a plea, “harder, _please_.”

He’s a bit uncertain, but Taemin places his hands on Jongin’s ass and pushes him further down his throat and that’s enough to convince him. Jongin stops holding back and fucks hard and fast into Taemin’s mouth, his cock hitting the back of Taemin’s throat with each thrust. 

Taemin chokes, spit dripping down his chin and eyes filling with tears of pleasure.

At some point one of his hands slips between his own thighs and he lets out another moan around Jongin’s cock. 

He looks up at Jongin through his lashes, cheeks hollowed out and pink lips wrapped around Jongin’s cock, one hand on Jongin's hip and the other between his own legs, and it’s truly the most beautiful sight Jongin has ever seen. 

“Fuck, Taemin,” he breathes. “I’m-I’m gonna come.”

He has just enough time to pull his cock out of Taemin's mouth before he’s coming, thick stripes of white painting Taemin’s cheeks, eyelids, and lips. 

That seems to do the trick for Taemin too, because moments later he’s throwing his head back with a high pitched whine as he reaches his own climax. 

It’s a few minutes later, when they've all cleaned up, that they emerge from the stall, Jongin sheepishly wrapped up in his towel, Taemin shamelessly nude.

“That was fun,” he says, “we should do it again sometime.”

He throws a wink.

Jongin is slightly speechless. 

“I thought you said the other showers were full?”

“Hmm?” Taemin says innocently, “Oh. Yeah, that was a lie.”

He grins and walks off towards the lockers. Jongin follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something like this, lmk what u thought :)


End file.
